


Podfic: Talk Awkward To Me

by ForeverShippingJohnlock



Series: The perfect_plan Project [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Phone Sex, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Sex Work, ticking all the trope boxes, very awkward phone sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverShippingJohnlock/pseuds/ForeverShippingJohnlock
Summary: Written by perfect_plan. Original summary: Steve Rogers + drunk + depressing movies + phone sex line = as you would expect.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: The perfect_plan Project [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/802479
Comments: 13
Kudos: 46





	Podfic: Talk Awkward To Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Talk Awkward To Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623985) by [perfect_plan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfect_plan/pseuds/perfect_plan). 



> Hi everyone! Sorry it's been so long!! I've actually had this one recorded and half-edited for quite a while, but then I moved in December and things got a little crazy, but I finally managed to finish! This one was *ahem* _interesting_ for obvious reasons lol but it was a delightful read and a very fun challenge. I hope you enjoy this latest instalment of "The perfect_plan Project" and, as always, if there's a particular fic of theirs you'd like me to do next, let me know!
> 
> Many thanks to my lovely, lovely audio engineer, [xinasvoice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinasvoice/pseuds/xinasvoice), who kept me sane by removing my insufferable mouth clicks. She also picked out the song! She's the best and you should check out her stuff <3
> 
> (P.S. Stick around til the end for some bloopers if you'd like :P)
> 
> Podfic duration - 1:17:38
> 
> Music - "Little Numbers" by BOY


End file.
